


I Spy (Peace of Mind)

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Castiel, Omega Castiel, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is feeling sick, vomiting in the mornings and emotional, more so than usual. Dean takes him to the doctor, and they're in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is innocent, but chapter two is explicit. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The pack from the South is welcomed into the caves with open arms. There are families and mated pairs, but no Betas or new Omegas.

It’s not a problem, but the pack is running short on teachers.

Although it’s a norm for Omegas to mate with an Alpha, some of them don’t wish to be. They work as doctors or whatever else they choose to be.

It’s refreshing to see the Omegas and Alphas challenging norms.

Originally, Dean thought Castiel would be one of those Omegas, or a Beta because he’s so rebellious against any laws or norms put in place if they aren't hurting anyone.

Dean loves Castiel more than anything in the entire world. They've been through everything together, and Dean plans on keeping that up.

Castiel has been sick lately, vomiting in the mornings, refusing to eat, only sipping at a glass of water when Dean shoves it in his face.

He gets emotional after heats, but it’s especially bad this time around. Unlike every other heat, it lasted a day, not a week as it normally is.

They’re scheduled for an appointment today, and Dean is so worried about his mate that he can’t get anything done. He feels sick himself.

He leaves pack duties when it’s time to walk Cas up to tier two.

Castiel is in the bathroom sick when Dean gets back to their den.

“Buddy, oh god, are you okay? It’s okay.” Dean rushes to get a washcloth to put on the back of his neck, holding his shaking body in his arms, and Castiel relaxes.

“Alpha, Alpha, safe, good, mate.” He murmurs into Dean’s skin, and that makes the panic spike in his system.

He carries Castiel up staircase after staircase to tier two. It’s the hardest tier to get to, especially from way down in tier three, but Dean perseveres.

Dean walks them into the ER, and Castiel is put on a gurney, pulled into a room. Dean follows, sitting in the corner out of the way of the doctor who is fussing over his mate.

Dean has to hold his hands down, keeping his instinct to help his mate in anyway possible down along with his urge to touch Castiel, comfort him in some way.

The doctor leaves the room to decide what they’re going to do, what tests to do, and Castiel shivers where he’s laying.

Dean moves his chair to the side of the bed, holding Castiel’s hand in his.

“Everything is going to be okay, Omega.”

Castiel groans, and Dean huffs a little laugh, Castiel cracking a weak smile. The doctor comes back in the room.

“Well, we are going to do a blood test, and then we are going to see where we are after that. Then we can decide where to go from there. How does that sound?” Dean growls at the mention of someone hurting his Omega, but Castiel smacks him, shaking him out of it. He blushes as Castiel discusses things with the doctor Dean isn't paying attention to, too focused on keeping himself in check.

He steps out of the room when the doctor guy walks in with a big needle. When it’s done, all they can do is wait.

Dean already has the skins to trade for the appointment ready if everything is okay and they can leave, but he suspects that’s not the whole story.

The doctor walks in an hour later, smile on his face.

“Well, I have good news, and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”

“Good news." They say at the same time.

“The good news is that you’re pregnant, Castiel, and the bad news is that you owe the hospital two furs in trade.” 

Dean stalls.

Castiel is frozen beside him.

“Uh, can you . . . can you repeat that again?” Dean laughs without humor.

“Castiel is pregnant. I assume his last heat was cut short and you thought it was weird? If you paid attention in health class, Mr. Winchester, you’d know that that is a sign of pregnancy.”

Dean leans over, scenting Castiel who’s staring at him, scared, and he does smell different, a little bit more sour with an undertone of someone else’s smell. A new baby.

“You smell different.” Dean says, and Castiel grins, tears in his eyes, looking between both the doctor and Dean.

“Are you happy?” He asks Dean, and Dean struggles to come up with an appropriate answer.

“I’m in shock, I think. Nervous and excited, scared as fuck, but yeah, I am happy.”

“I contacted the den workers, and they said it’s tradition to keep your den in the third tier so you are protected, Dean, in case other packs attack, as you know. So you don’t have to move up to tier one.”

“Good.” Castiel barks out a laugh, almost hysterical as he puts his hands on his flat stomach, staring down at it in awe.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Cas whispers, and the doctor excuses himself, letting them have their moment.

“Yeah.” Dean pulls the gown up that Castiel is wearing, kissing his bare stomach, whispering to their growing baby.

“Here is the medication to help with the morning sickness, and some prenatal vitamins made by the Shaman.”

“Thank you.” 

“Have my furs in tomorrow and you can then.” He winks, smiling at his joke, and Dean turns back to Castiel, the door clicking behind him as the doctor slips back out into the hallway.

“We can go home and celebrate if you want.” Dean says, and Cas laughs.

“I don’t think I have the strength yet. Maybe tomorrow. I just want to sleep with you, Alpha. We are going to have a baby.” He says it incredulously, like he can’t believe any of this is real, some dream, and Dean is in the same boat.

“I love you, you are so amazing, Omega.” Dean kisses him soundly on the lips, ducking to kiss his stomach once more.

“I love you, too, my Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

People show up to their den throughout the week, bringing gifts for Castiel, and some for Dean, but mostly his mate.

There are baby gifts galore, food for the next nine months, some they have to eat now, but most non perishable.

There are cribs made in their name, engraved with the pack seal, and there’s a wonderful mobile Castiel makes while he sits at home, little car models strung on it.

It plays Dean’s favorite Led Zeppelin song. 

He makes love to Castiel almost every night.

The doctor said he wouldn't have a heat, but he would be needy, his body telling him he needs Dean’s knot to keep the baby safe, needs Dean close to keep their family protected.

Dean’s not complaining, but it hurts to get it up after five consecutive goes, Castiel insatiable.

It’s been six months since their initial appointment, and Castiel hasn't gained much weight other than the swell of his stomach.

Dean loves it. He kisses the long stretch marks on Castiel’s sides, rubbing lotion into them whenever he can.

Dean likes to whisper about how he knocked Castiel up nice and good, got him pregnant and swollen with pups, full of his babies. Castiel came so hard the first time he said it that he passed out.

Right now Castiel is on his back, the only position he can be in now because of his stomach, and Dean kisses up the arch of it, kissing his cock up and down, lapping at his balls and the slick between his legs.

It’s not the same slick like when he’s in heat, it’s just a natural reaction to Dean’s good mouth, and that makes him throbbing in no time, the thought that it’s all him, not some biology making him drip but Dean himself.

Castiel whines, bucking his hips up all he can, and Dean jacks him off, using his slick to coat his cock, pre-come leaking from his slit that Dean thumbs over.

Castiel’s eyes are closed, mouth parted as Dean pleasures him.

“Castiel, my Omega, my mate.” Dean murmurs, and Castiel comes, white streaking all over his belly.

Dean jacks himself off until his knot pops, rolling it in his palm, and his eyes cross with the feeling, spilling over Castiel’s belly with a choked off grunt.

He looks Castiel in the eyes as his tongue meets the skin, licking their mixed come off of Castiel, and there’s no warning before he’s hit in the face with it again, Castiel calling out, back bowing and Dean pushes him down on the bed to keep the baby safe, doesn't want Castiel to injure either of them.

Castiel pants, trying to catch his breath, his cock twitching in Dean’s hand as he strokes him through it.

Cas can come a lot like this, just laying there taking it, pent up from days of not getting off.

Dean pinches at his nipples, warms his sides with his palms, wipes up his belly with a washcloth already on hand.

Cas hums as Dean does it, making him sip at water. Dean cups Castiel’s stomach, kissing up the bulge of his pelvis, their pup lying just behind the sweat slick skin.

Castiel pets Dean’s hair as he comes down from something as intense as that.

“I love you, Castiel. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” Cas beams.

“And you, Dean, are the best mate in the entire world, thank you for being mine.”

Dean kisses him squarely on the mouth, licking pasts his lips sweetly.

Castiel tastes like his own slick, and it makes Dean’s knot fatten.

Cas smiles against his lips knowingly, letting Dean grind up against him.

“Again, Alpha? And you say I am needy?” Cas teases, and Dean growls, nipping at his neck a little harder, making Castiel go breathless.

Dean doesn't have it in him to come again, but it’s nice to be this close to Castiel and know he could.

Castiel curls up next to him, his belly between them both. Dean feels like a real Alpha now, protecting his pup and his mate well, providing from them and taking care of them.

Their den is filled to the brim with everything they need, and he has months off of pack duties to take care of Castiel and their family.

The doctor can’t tell how many pups are in Castiel’s belly, but considering how large Castiel got, and how quickly, Dean wagers there’s more than one which means he is strong, and Cas is fertile.

“You’re thinking too hard. Go to sleep, you’re waking the pup.”

Dean snorts, but complies, falling deeply asleep almost instantly, dreaming about how their kids are going to look, with blue and green eyes, and dark hair, freckles over the bridges of their noses.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song I Spy by Mikhael Paskalev  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
